


wrapped in blankets

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: just wroetobehz fluff because i have stomach pains and need it.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	wrapped in blankets

Harry hated mornings.  
Ethan loved them.

Harry loved going to sleep late and waking up during the early hours of the afternoon.  
No matter what time Ethan went to sleep, he was often up before ten ready to go on a run or take a trip to the gym.  
Harry thought he was insane. 

The blonde had woken up alone during the late hours of that morning and he groaned gently as he turned from his side to lay on his back. He stared up to the ceiling, blinking a few times in order to adjust his sight to the light of the sun beaming in through the windows of Ethan’s apartment.  
Harry sighs as he used his hands to pushed himself up into a sitting position and he yawned as he watched the blue blanket fall from around his shoulders and down to his waist.

He ran a hand through his messy hair then, yawning again and then he got up slowly. He’d been standing for barely a second and he already missed the comfort of the mattress he had gotten to be so familiar with. Ever since he and Ethan had started dating, Harry had spent most of his time at the red heads home.  
They might as well move in together. 

“Fuck this...” Harry mumbled gently into the air of the empty room, grabbing the blanket from the mattress to wrap it around his body and he began shuffling his way slowly to the door, down the corridor and into the lounge where the familiar figure of Ethan Payne had sat on the settee watching some Netflix show that Harry hadn’t seen.

The blonde doesn’t bother making his presence obvious and he wondered sleepily into the room and once he got behind the sofa, he unfolded his arm from the blanket and placed his hand on Ethan’s head. The red head chuckled lightly:

“Hello, darling.” He says, eyes still focused on the television and Harry pouts gently as he removes his hand from Ethan’s head and folds it within the blankets again. The blonde moved around the settee and now stood opposite Ethan:

“Cuddle?” He asked gently and his voice is slightly muffled by the blankets. Ethan smiled warmly at his younger boyfriend and held up his arms in the direction of the blonde, who giggled softly in response to the action. 

Harry had climbed onto Ethan’s lap then, wrapping his legs around Ethan’s body to rest his knees either sides of his waist on the settee. Ethan had leant forward to place a gentle kiss onto the tip of Harry’s nose and the blondes heart practically melted as he blushed Gryffindor red whilst a gentle smile appeared on his face.  
The blonde let out a soft sigh of content as a pair of familiar lips attached delicately to his for a few seconds and when Ethan pulled away- Harry’s eyes remained closed as he dropped his head to rest in the crook of the red heads neck. 

“Love you.” Ethan mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, his limbs resting on the fluffy blanket that was still around his boyfriends body. 

“Love you more.” Harry had mumbled into the red heads neck as he slowly began drifting off into a comfortable sleep again. 

Ethan had chuckled slightly when he heard a soft snore escape Harry’s lips and he felt the vibration of the sound on his neck. The red heads tattooed hand came up to the bottom of the blondes right ear and he caressed that part of the skin with his thumb gently until Harry woke up around an hour and a half later.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: @theneongolds if you want to chat or follow each other there! :)  
> also! if you’d like to leave suggestions for fics of these two you’d like to see, i’d be more than happy to write them :)


End file.
